The Loyal Promise
by BlazePyro
Summary: Perhaps giving a promise to a drunk king wasn't exactly tactical, that Lancelot learned! Especially when it was misplaced and revealed a secret better left unknown. Facing the consequences was easier said than done. And to complicate things thrown into the world of Mobius. Where there is no kingdom no knights but a careless king and a not so happy replica. Sonadow
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I just couldn't continue the other fanfics I don't know why! Powerful writer block! And I really wanted to write something funny for a change too! I was around 6k words before I had to cut it into half for the first chapter! The other chapter is not finished So I won't release it at once. Plus, I also want to know what you guys think of this. Its inspired by several of other fanfics! I will give a small peek of the next chapter below. And yes this is a sonadow (lets include lancelot in that word too) M rated for reasons and to stay safe.** **ENJOY!**

* * *

Sonic don't remember last time he was "this" bored! Seated on the throne as if he had been glued on the spot staring at the empty hall. Yes, he was already sick and tired of being king.

He was now ruler of the land he saved from tyranny known as Camelot with the aid of a magical sword Caliburn. Why? As the wielder of the Caliburn he got declared as the rightful ruler as Arthur.

Of course his voiced opinion went down in pure defeat. But instead made it clear that he would leave as soon as possible. Meaning waiting for Merlina to finish her preparation spell. A week has passed and nothing….

"Have patience my king..!" Sonic muttered to himself as everyone around him liked to repeat.

Nope that patience didn't even exist in his vocabulary. He tapped his index finger on the armrest. He could only think of one person that could without effort endure this. Knuckles the famous guardian of the never moving rock Master Emerald. The respect grew…just a bit.

A groan echo in the room, he missed home…He could only take comfort in the fact that the knights and smith looked literally like his friends from the home world. Only a few minor problems….He kind a mixed them up, but it was improving! Spending a week making the same mistake was frustrating. At least it occurred less as days passed. Overall rarely met the knights to his disappointment maybe that's why….

They were very "busy" following the knight schedule. Whatever that means.

Nor did they ask for his assistance as they didn't require it. Asking him for aid was like a taboo it seemed. When he was a knight or knave they sure asked him to a lot of nonsense. He would rather collect thousands of rings in a swimingpool than this and that's saying something!

At least he didn't wear that silly crown that just messed up the quills. Poor crown faced a dumpster accident who would have thought.

His blue ears perked at the sound of Caliburn unsheathing himself to levitate in front of him.

"Sonic perhaps it's time to take the responsibility as the king and lead your people?" The sword suggested in concern. Sonic however shook his head in annoyance.

"I am just a king for the time being." He reminded while the sword however wished to protest.

"But..your people don't think so…" The hero frowned he just didn't want to be tied down and owning a title as a king sure did just that!

"I am not a king." Sonic replied impatiently as he swatted the sword aside like he was an annoying fly. Caliburn wasn't to surprise of the reaction. He was after all the whole reason this even happened. The sword let out a small sigh as he returned to the sheath.

Great now his mood sure went downhill! Might as well think of something else that annoy him. Oh right Lancelot! He was the one that hindered him from taking his daily runs! If it wasn't for him then maybe he would be in a better mood.

That knight is a replica of Shadow the hedgehog. Spoiler alert! Also have the exact same abilities as him. Difference..? He depends on his sword Arondight more than anything. The chaos abilities are not even near as good as Shadows. Overall own similar personality greatly improved attitude and more social? Well…the last part might not be accurate. But this one gives him a respectful approach.

The other two knights Gawian and Percival also acted in similar manner. A knight code perhaps?

His thoughts got interrupted by the main door that opened. It caught his full attention and almost burst out screaming.

"FINALLY!"

"My majesty the Knights wish to enter." The guard said who had been patrolling the area along with another.

Sonic face lit up in impish glee! Was it time!? Where they here to escort him to Merlinas tower and finally go home!? He was beyond excited!

The guard was uncertain if he should reflect the king's mood but allowed a small smile to show.

"Permission granted!" Sonic said as he got out from his seat. The guard bowed before he fully opened the door for the knights to enter.

There taking front was Lancelot followed by the other two Knights. They stopped in a V line and went down on their knee.

Ugh…Sonic hated that greeting. Maybe he could ban that later? He was king right? But that would be using his title for once and he didn't like that thought either.

"Your majesty we found the source of disturbance and as we suspected. A group of thieves indeed resided there. We returned the gods they stole to previous owners. Situation settled you have nothing to worry about."  
Lancelot said with his visor up for once meeting his emerald orb in a respectful gaze.

Sonic felt the excitement fade down into nothing. Status report…lovely. Silence stretched as they waited for his input.

A sigh left the king as he had no choice but to participate this never ending medieval lifestyle.  
"And the thieves?" He asked uninterested eyes not even focusing on the knights.

"Dead my lord. We had no other option as they became hostile and refused to come quietly." Lancelot replied and found himself target by a very deadly glare from the usual carefree king. If it was something Sonic disapproved, then it was murder.

"On who's order." Sonic asked gritting his teeth Killing had to be the last resort. Lancelot paled as anger radiated from their king.  
"Mine" Lancelot admitted and flinched as Sonic approached. His fists clenched and gave the other Knights a look over.

"Lancelot stay rest leave." Sonic ordered which surprised them all together. He had refused to do any of the sort. If he did it now it was serious, the previous king would have been satisfied. Sonic...not so much.  
"As you command." They said in Union before getting up on their feet to leave the two alone. Lancelot had never felt fear in years until now. Those emerald eyes had never looked so intimidating.

"Get up." Sonic said with a still voice not entirely sure what to do. But letting this pass meant it would happen again wouldn't it? Not to mention didn't seem to cross Lancelot as wrong made it all worse. The knight got up on his feet bewildered.

"You seriously mean you and the rest of the Knights couldn't have quietly captured them?"

"My lord they were a threat to your kingdom it was effective. Your subjects needed an example to-"¨

"That wasn't the question!" Sonic snarled at the word "subject". The knight held his tongue feeling lost for the first time.

"We could have captured them..." Lancelot felt guilt overwhelm him. He should have known better this wasn't their previous ruler.

"Take it off." Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.  
"I beg your pardon?" Lancelot asked in confusion.  
"Take off your armor and sword." Sonic ordered slowly losing his patience. Not only because Lancelot wasn't instantly cooperative or more precise comprehending. But for the fact of using his title against the other.

The knight wished to question the direct order but decided against it. He slightly hesitated as he loosened the helm before removing it. The freed quills tried to follow the movement and ended up pointing upwards after being released. His expression changed from confident to troubled. The knight only removed the armor for special occasions and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

Without wasting more time, he placed it on the floor before changing focus to the chest plate. That however took more time than anticipated. But having a pair of emerald eyes scanning the progress certainly made it difficult.

After a lot of work, it was finally off. The fur was in a mess, especially the white chest fur.

If Sonic wasn't in a bad mood, he would find this humorous. Mainly because the knight looked like Shadow in a very roughed condition. (Which he didn't count on ever seeing.) The knight put down his sword that was still sheathed on his hip and placed it beside the helm.

"Keep the gauntlets and skates on." Sonic said before the rival look alike could tend to the rest attire. Unfortunately, Lancelot didn't know what the word "skates" meant.

"I am sorry my lord..but I am not aware of what this skates you are speaking of." The knight lowered his head in shame. Sonic sighed in annoyance as he pointed down to his footwear.

"You might call it something else, but I am referring to your shoes." Sonic said with a bored tone.

"Oh..of course…my sabatons." Lancelot blushed as he should have figured it out.

"Ah sabaton like the metal band." Sonic grinned at the new found information. Not that it had any remotely resemblance whatsoever. His comment however confused the knight whom had to confirm what he thought was a misleading fact.

"I can assure my lord it's not made of any kind of metal bands." Lancelot said not entirely sure what this mostly one-sided conversation was leading to. Sonic stared at him for an eternity trying to spot any hint of joke. Nope the knight was dead serious.

Sonic tried the hardest not to burst out in laughter but failed. Lancelot was beyond bewildered. He couldn't keep up with the fasted thing alive in many ways it seemed.

Sonic groaned between the laughter as the stomach started to pain him.

"You..you…say that and look just like him! That's too random!" He managed to say not explaining clearly what was so funny. Lancelot have never felt this lost and embarrassed. He clearly made a fool out of himself.

But the king was enjoying it that's a positive sign right? Sonic soon forced himself to stop but the impish grin remained.

"Right, right..back to the point" The hero cleared his throat almost forgetting why Lancelot was there.

The knight however surely didn't! The emerald eyes scanned the nervous form that was expecting the worst. Even if the king had just seconds ago seemed to enjoy his company.

The expression though entertained the blue blur more than he thought. Sonic scratched his muzzle in puzzlement of the newfound experience.

Of course he didn't expect to discover this, Shadow hardly showed any emotions. An evil grin crossed his muzzle, he knew exactly what the punishment would be.

Lancelot felt a shiver go down his spine. He knew that look! Scratch all fact about the hero! That couldn't be confused as anything else but life threatening.

"Alright Sir Lancelot I have a fitting punishment! Guess what!" Sonic said playfully which didn't even go cross the knight's thoughts. The ruby eyes diverted its focus to the floor in sadness.

"You wish to execute me." Lancelot said almost in whispered. Sonic grimace at the mere thought of it.  
"No! Don't ever say that!" Sonic snapped making the knight flinch. How could this knight turn his mood so upside down so quickly!?

"Forgive me my majesty I-"  
"Just remain silent!" Sonic interrupted before his emotional turmoil could get any worse. It was spreading from his chest and was near of taking a darker route. The feeling wasn't entirely foreign, no it was lying dormant. A side he swore to never release again. But upon the thought of the Shadow look alike dying by his hand made it threaten to switch.

The knight remained silent allowing the King to compose himself from the unwanted tumult.

Sonic took a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a short moment before he opened them again. All this lack of running and pressuring King matters have taken a toll on the hero. Damn mood swings!

But he was not going down with his decision it was going to help the tension he was suffering. Lancelot already proved to be capable of it whenever he knew it or not. Better reveal the news! But first clear up some things!

"I didn't order you to remove the armor to kill you. I want you to look at yourself and tell me what you see." Sonic snorted but felt for some reason satisfied as the Shadow look alike did as told. His ruby eyes scanned his body still confused and as he tried to put the puzzle together.  
"I see an unprotected knight?"  
"Wrong!" Sonic almost yelled and started to circle the exposed knight. Making Lancelot feel like a prey.  
"..Sir I don't know." He admitted his eyes following the king as much as it could without turning his head.

"I see life. and you...you took that away from them something unreplaceable."

Lancelot felt shame flood him in realization. Of course

"You are not better than anyone else! Nor am I!"  
"But-" Lancelot stopped as he received a glare. The knight gave up and nodded in acknowledgement.  
"As punishment..." The impish smirk returned on the peach muzzle.

"You will not wear armor not that you need it and you will not do any knight duties and you will spend most of the time entertaining me." Sonic pointed his finger to his chest to make it more clear.

This would go against all Lancelot's habits and also make Sonic the fastest thing alive endure his time in Camelot!  
Lancelot was at loss of words and kept his eyes on the King in puzzlement.

"What do I have something on my face?" Sonic rubbed his right hand on the cheek while the other rested on the hip.  
"No my lord...may I speak my mind?" Sonic blinked at the request still not used to the polite attitude coming from his rival look alike.  
"Sure go ahead."  
"I find...this punishment rather...unusual." He said unsure how to put it.

"Depends on how you see it. What is the usual way?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Whipping is quite common and effective." Lancelot answered in a neutral voice. His ruby eyes studied the reaction of the King that got thrown into deep thought. Soon enough his muzzle turned red with corrupted thoughts that didn't wish to cease. Blasted pancakes!

"You thought...I would whip you.." Sonic said more than asked. While the blush just increased as unwanted thoughts flew left to right.  
"Yes my lord."

Sonic felt like he just entered an inferno! Why would he say that!? Is he masochist?! The hero was not into that stuff! Or was he? Nope he certainly wasn't! But then again maybe..nope but perhaps…nope but what if..NOPE!

The hero tried to focus, tried that is. He cleared his throat while the thoughts went amok.

"As interesting as it sounds..." Sonic muttered lowly allowing images to escalate.

Lancelot paled as he gave his king ideas that could have been avoided!

"If you wish that can be arranged." Lancelot mentally face palming. Spending time with the King as punishment was an honor. Why did he even share his thoughts!?

He wasn't entirely surprised Sonic wasn't familiar with their world. He should have taken that into advantage.

Sonic suddenly froze as it finally clicked. Whipping as in…torture.

"OOOOooooh. I get it!" The king said in triumph. He was so happy Lancelot didn't possess ability mindreading.

"Nonono! I..I thought you meant something else. It has a second meaning where I come from." Sonic said praying it wasn't same here or he would make the situation more awkward than it had to be!

The knight fortunately was oblivious. He instead nodded understanding.

"I wasn't aware.." he replied and didn't get a chance to dwell into the matter before Sonic spoke up.

"I know but now we are going! Stash your stuff or whatever and let's go!" Sonic said cheerfully and threw the last images aside. But even then his muzzle was red which Lancelot decided not to comment on.

"...as you command.." Lancelot replied in hesitation, he couldn't understand where this cheerful side came from. As if Sonic had already forgotten the murder incident.

He was glad but slightly concerned as he picked up the armor knowing he wasn't going to wear it. The sword Arondight was already sending distressed signals. It did not wish to separate from its owner.

"Meet me at the gate or I leave without you!" Sonic gave a thumb up before he dashed off leaving the bewildered knight. The shockwave pushed him back almost dropping his belongings.  
"Leave?..." Lancelot felt dread course through his veins. Their king going out from the castle unguarded! No he couldn't have that no he couldn't! The knight hurried to his courters literally threw his belongs into the room not caring if it fared well. All his concerns were on the careless King. He skated down the hallway quickly almost certain he broke a few pots on the way due to shockwave.

As he arrived to his dread didn't spot the cobalt hedgehog.  
"Sir Lancelot!" Yelled one of the guards as he spotted him and seemed out of breath.  
"I tried to stop the majesty from leaving but I couldn't keep up..." He panted whom probably didn't even reach out from the majestic garden before giving up.  
"I will track him down." Lancelot said before he took off in a chase.

* * *

"Chilidogs chilliidogs where is the chilliidogs..." Sonic muttered as he slowed down to a halt on the citizens' rooftops. He had reached to the center of the kingdom. His eyes scanning any resemblance of a hotdog stand and muzzle sniffing for similar scent. He couldn't find anything remotely close to his disappointment. 'Maybe Lancelot know...' He thought semi regretting leaving without him.

But knowing the knight he would try to make him stay. The hero shrugged it off and jumped down to the mall surprising a few citizens nearby.

He instantly got full attention and here he thought throwing the crown into the dumpster would prevent that. Nope they recognized him fully and wide bright smiles spread among them. Sonic wasn't new to it but when they turned to bow he got uncomfortable.

"No it's fine no need to bow to me." Sonic scratched behind his head uneasy how to approach the crowd. Fangirls including fanboys would throw themselves on him but here they kept their distance in respect.

They stopped and didn't show any signs of leaving as if they were waiting for something. Sonic wasn't used to such tension. Usually he would give a thumb up before running off, but something told him to stay and say something.

To his relief Lancelot showed up with a small glare that quickly softened. Sonic swear though, this version of Shadow was the same but fueled with respect for the hero.

"My lord you shouldn't have left unguarded and without Caliburn." He carefully said not entirely sure how to speak with the new ruler. The mention of the sword made Sonic grimace before a confident smirk replaced it.

"I don't think I have to remind you of WHO I AM." The hero said playfully while Lancelot took it differently and got down on his right knee head down in shame.  
"Forgive me your majesty! I didn't wish to offend you!" Sonic was close in bursting out in laughter. The lack of armor really made him look like Shadow. Oh gawd this will be more entertaining than he thought! Genius idea Sonic just brilliant!

Of course there was another reasons he wished him to be around. But that wasn't for anyone to know!

"I will let this slide." He played along and upon seeing a small smile on that usual serious expression made his gut flutter lightly.

The people awed the scene and took it as their king was showing kindness even though being insulted.

"Get up and let's have some fun." Sonic said before he pulled the Shadow look alike up on his feet. According to Sonic they been standing to long on the same spot, no matter how enjoyable the moment had been.

Lancelot didn't need to be told twice and joined Sonics side as they strolled down the mall. The crowd of people didn't approach thanks to Lancelot famous glare that Sonic didn't notice. But the hero was thankful nevertheless, he was tired of constant fame.

"Hey Lance have any good food in Camelot? Anything famous about." The knight wanted to correct the new found nickname but let it brush. Sonic have been awful kind to him these couple of minutes a nickname certainly wouldn't do any harm.

But if anyone else dared to call him that he would slit their throat open.  
"The best food have already been served to you my lord." Lancelot reminded which everyone here considered luxury and high quality but for Sonic...not so much.  
"Ew that bland boring fancy dandy food. I swear u are missing out more flavor than I can count." Sonic muttered missing his world food already. Lancelot could never get used to the way their king spoke. It always left him bewildered and hoped he wouldn't catch any of the sort.

"We also have..." Lancelot stopped not entirely sure if it was a good idea to suggest it. Sonic stopped and watched the knight in curiosity.

"We have Gal." Lancelot finished as he knew it was no way around it.  
"What Gal? Gal as in girl?" Sonic asked surprised he would even suggest something…like 'that'.

"No Gal is a unique alcoholic drink made by the best developer of the world. It's famous in the trading market and can only be made in Camelot."  
"Hhmm..you make it sound tasty have you tried it yourself?"  
"As a resident of Camelot I must have tasted it. I Enjoy it and don't suffer the conditions that comes with it."  
"Oh really? What so you can't get drunk?" Sonic chuckled not sure whenever to be jealous or not.

"No my lord my body reject any sort of toxic including alcohol."  
"Why is that?" The hero blinked not to surprised.  
"I am created by the mother of the lake blessed with abilities you have witnessed. I am the ultimate knight made to serve my you lord." Lancelot took opportunity to give the king a small bow as they stopped when a carriage crossed their path.  
"Ah so you are the same.." Sonic mused in deep thought.

"Well since I stripped off your knight duties I will change that title to ultimate life form in the meanwhile." Sonic said proudly as if it wasn't remotely related to anyone in mind. Lancelot blinked confused of this new proclaimed title, although he had to admit it sounded more powerful and didn't mind it.

"Well let's try it out." Sonics smiled already excited with this so called famous drink. He didn't put any alcoholic in his system for many reason. But if he left Camelot without trying he would regret it! A bit wouldn't hurt right?  
"Lead the way Sir Lancelot." Sonic said smugly as he patted the Knights back. Lancelot wasn't entirely sure but something told him he would regret this.  
"My lord..one that isn't used to the drink will fall victim to the effects quickly."  
"Hey! I am the fasted thing alive nothing can slow me down!"

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay! I finally got to upload this! . I really need to know what you guys think so please Review. I also recommend people to read fanfiction "Black Convergence" As I personally Think its a good fanfic for Shadow fans. But anyways as i promised!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Peek!**

 **"I am here to serve you until I no longer can." He replied with a sense of pride behind the words. Sonic however was surprised but soon gave a genuine smile.  
"Can you promise me...?" He asked with a hint of sadness and need. The ruby eyes softened upon seeing this.  
"I promise you Sonic the hedgehog. I will always be there when you need me. I will protect you from any harm I guarantee your safety. You deserve to be the ruler...my ruler." What came next was unspeakable their lips met.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: FINALLY FINISHED IT! Took longer than i expected...As I said though I was going to finish it early! No peek for now I might do it for incoming chapters though:) Enjoy!**

* * *

"One more..."

"My majesty I think that's good enough." Lancelot got a glare from the hero that was neither impressed nor intending to stop.

With little alcohol in the system made the already talkative king further loquacious. Oh gracious the hedgehog had much to share. The stories were fascinating to say the least, his life was anything but dull.

"...you..you doooiint..tell me what to do.." Sonic stumbled on the words. Confirmed, the drinking had overextended. The stories didn't equal worth of Sonics defenseless condition.

The ruby eyes scanned the hero that rested his head on the counter at the patron. His gloved hand wrapped around the now empty glass with inquisitive eyes directed to him.

The bartender wasn't entirely sure how to proceed. Serve or wait for the knight to make a maneuver. He personally reflected the same thought as the knight. However, none should protest the king's wishes.

The inn was otherwise empty apart from the three of them. Lancelot took the liberty to send death threats to anyone who entered. He disapproved this idea greatly even though suggesting it.

One should not witness their king drunk! So the knight took it in hand to defend his dignity. Sonic yawned as the hour made itself known, it was late…

Lancelot let a concerned expression slip through his features. This wasn't healthy that he knew! A small giggle escaped the speed demon.  
"That expression priceless!" Sonic continue to snicker with an impish grin. The knight found himself flustered once again.

"I don't understand what is so humorous my lord." Lancelot frowned as his worry had turned into mockery. His fists clenched in frustration that was growing. Yes, he cared about Sonic but to be treated like a fool doing so was impolite. It challenged his patience.

Sonic sat upright still wearing that smug grin.  
"You don't NEED to understand." He responded teasingly before he looked down to his empty glass.  
"I said more..." Sonic leaned forward with the glass in a loose grip. He gave the bartender an impatient frown making him flinch. The man would protest but this was the king…

"A word of advice..its late and it's well time to sleep." Lancelot empathize distracting the King from replenishment and instead turned his attention to the window only see darkness.  
That playful smile returned before the emerald orbs met ruby.

"I thought the ultimate life form didn't need rest~" he lazily put down the glass eyes fixate on the other. The mention of his new proclaimed title baffled the knight.

He didn't follow where this statement came from nor question it. That could potentially lead into a pointless discussion, a one sided at that.

Instead replied as much as he comprehended.  
"I may be ultimate but even I need rest." To his relief the King nodded still wearing that smug grin.  
"Even the great Shadow need to rest." Sonic chuckled and without warning placed his hand on the ebony forehead. A low gasp escaped the knight that froze on spot. Shadow? A new nickname? The millisecond thoughts were thrown aside quickly as Sonic turned to pat him gently.

A blush blossomed his tan muzzle as ruby eyes widened. Embarrassing was an understatement! Sonic showed a stage of worry that soon swiftly turned into joy, for whatever reason.

The bartender was just as shocked, the king soon fondled the crimson quills gently between his fingertips. The knight wished to pull away but remained put.

The emerald eyes shined in excitement as if he achieved something impossible. Lancelot scowled, concluding the best option to shoot a disapproving glance.

Sonic rolled his eyes before he leaned forward bringing the hand back. His breath touched the ebony ear making it twitch.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Sonic assured entering his personal space without second thought. Mental note, never make Sonic drunk! The king got out from his chair only to fall down to the floor instead. Lancelot took the opportunity to death glare the bartender.

"You tell anyone about this I swear I will burn this place down skin you alive and disgrace your whole family in that order!" He growled making the man shiver in terror. Knowing he sent the message he could turn to tend his fallen King.

"Don't worry I got this!" Sonic giggled before he was back on his feet but wobble left to right.

Lancelot shook his head, they wouldn't reach the castle without notice.

No now it was turn to take charge of the situation before something bad happened.  
He picked up the disorient hedgehog in bridal style that earned a yelp out of him. Lancelot sent a last glare at the man before kicking the door open to departure in a sonic boom.

Sonic let out complains that went unheard but surely noticed in the grip as he became a hassle to carry.

But nevertheless able to smoothly avoid obstacles. The golden streak was the only thing seen as he followed the main road to the castle. Soon the wall surrounding the architecture was in view. Not had the knight been happier!

Instead of going through the current closed gate he prepared a leap. Just a few meters away he deactivated the skates. With precise calculation he touched the ground only to thrust up airborne.

The pavement cracked upon the sudden impact as the pair of hedgehogs flew upwards.

"Whohoooo!" Sonic cheered with outstretched arms finally enjoying the ride. Time seemed to slow down as they were just above the wall. Lancelot looked down at the excited hedgehog in his arms and smiled. His ruby eyes reflected the same joy Sonic experienced.

How could someone so heroic exist? Perhaps Sonic wasn't destined to rule but he surely earned it. Yes, Lancelot was very proud of serving his king.

The moment was short-lived as he activated the skates to ease the landing. Sonic snicker lowly in the ebony arms. That caught Lancelot's curiosity but didn't ask. He decreased the pace as they neared the entrance.

To his relief spotted the feline knight Percival at the gate and not some guard. He slowed down to stop in front of her.

Her visor was up allowing her golden eyes to show that seemed to glow with knowledge. She didn't express any emotion but instead focused on the drunk hedgehog rested in Lancelot's arms.

"I will inform the rest of the king's arrival." She said without interrogation. The king was clearly drunk and needed to rest it off. She turned to walk but stopped for a second. The feline gave a small bow finally able to relax after a stressful day.

"Glad to see you back in safety my lord. I wish you good dreams."

"I will! Hope you get it too princess!" This threw both knights off guard. They exchanged looks bewildered of why he addressed her as such.

Sonic soon forcefully freed himself from the grip and was back on his feet. He wobbled once again and used the knight as the ultimate support to remain on his feet.

Lancelot sighed as he helped the king stand steady. He sent a glare at the feline when she smiled adoring the scene. Not did it affect her, no she was more than used to it. But she could take a hint and pulled down her visor before leaving the two.

"I can walk.." Sonic whispered but smiled in appreciation. The knight shook his head before he pulled the king close to his side.

"No I insist, let me aid you." The king chuckled at the response before he nodded in approval. They slowly made their way to his sleeping courters.

To his relief also didn't encounter any servants nor guards. Lancelot stopped in front of the door and looked down to his king. His ruby eyes met emerald that was glowing deviously. Lancelot felt instantly uncomfortable, something was not right.

"You insisted of taking care of me...then open the door.." Sonic tapped it with his index finger not turning his eyes from the knight. Lancelot was busy observing the hedgehog trying to figure out the hidden intention.  
"Or am I..asking too much?" The knight instantly shook his head. Of course not!  
"You surely not my lord." Lancelot answered as he was already intending to.

"A lord am I..." Sonic mused before Lancelot opened the door letting him enter first. The emerald eyes scanning the Knights form ever so often. Whatever took the hold of the king's balance had worn off. Meaning the knight didn't have to help him any further.

"I need to get some rest as well you my lord. I speak with you tomorrow." He was about to part with the other but a hand wrapped around his wrist prevented him.

The knight looked down at the caught arm before scowling. Sonic however was grinning playfully not showing any signs of exhaustion.

It was past midnight and Lancelot didn't wish to stay awake any longer.

"My lord..we both need to sleep." The grip tightens.

"Let's go to bed then!" Sonic said excited before he forcefully yanked the knight along with him.

"No..no Wait!..You majesty.. This…this is your sleeping courters not mine." He tried to stay calm as they approached the bed. Never have the knight felt this uncomfortable, it was completely foreign.

Sonics behavior no matter how intoxicatingly was more than confusing. The interactions between them have been few..to few. Yet Sonic felt at ease in his presence.

"I know...oh and are you really going to keep that up?" Sonic let him go with a grin giving a look over.  
"Keep up with what my lord?" Lancelot asked once more lost in the one-sided conversation.  
"Well I guess it's an improvement." Sonic let out a purr in delight making Lancelot freeze at once. Was it his doing? He didn't know but heat soon blossomed his muzzle. Awkward was the closest word he could find that described the feeling in the gut.

"I...think I should take my leave.." He needed to escape this situation however the grip returned, a rough one at that. He was pulled closer to a point he could smell the addicting scent from the king.

Sonic frowned as the other had tried to ditch him. The knight could easily break free but waited.

"If..I am your lord shouldn't you listen to me?" Sonic asked with a smug grin. Lancelot felt himself pale. He mentally hit himself in realization. He almost broke his oath! Not only that but by something so trivial as a drunk Sonic. He could face any situation! He swore it upon his name as Sir Lancelot the ultimate knight! With that in thought he gave the king a nod.

"I am here to serve you until I no longer can." He replied with a sense of pride in the words. Sonic however was surprised but soon gave a genuine smile.  
"Can you promise me...?" Sonic asked with a hint of sadness and need. Ruby eyes softened upon seeing this.  
"I promise you Sonic the hedgehog..to always be there when you need me. I will protect you from any harm I guarantee your safety. You deserve to be the ruler...my ruler." What came next was unspeakable their lips met.

Sonic had pulled him into a viscous kiss without warning. It took all willpower for the knight not to pull away. His eyes widened in shock as the King continue the affection.

He felt the peach arms embrace his form gently while one hand crept down to stroll his thigh.

Flustered would be an understatement! Lancelot swear his muzzle was just as red as his stripes. Sonic pulled away to give time to breathe as lungs begged for oxygen.  
"That was a damn good speech...I didn't expect that." Sonic admitted as he placed a few pecks on the now red muzzle. Lancelot wasn't sure what to do dishonor his wishes? Break the oath as the hedgehog clearly wasn't thinking straight! Nor was affection between males accepted!  
"Why so silent shads? Don't enjoy it?" Sonic asked as his hand finally found the tail and gently stroke it. Lancelot flinched upon the touch and quickly put his hands on the cobalt shoulders. He was going to push him away but the pride didn't allow it. He tried again but no response. Lancelot felt helpless as he stared into the emerald eyes filled with desire.

Where did this drive come from!? He thought back to the question. Shads? His king was mistaken him for someone else!

"You are mistaken my lord I am not-" he got interrupted by a pair of lips. Lancelot shivered, he couldn't help but find it disturbing. Yet at the same time liking it. Absurd! He needed to finish his sentence.

Sonic deepen the kiss and purred loudly making it all harder for the knight. Drunk or not he was clearly enjoying it. Lancelot flinched as he felt a tongue cross his lips. This was wrong very wrong!

Lancelot tightly shut his eyes, he would so regret this…he allowed Sonic to prod his lips open to flavor him. The king happily took the invitation and dive into a heated make out. Lancelot shiver as the intruding tongue explored. He didn't meet it with his own not until Sonic forced it.

The knight had a dominating nature down the core but this was the king. Could he…No it was wrong everything was wrong…

Sonic pulled away panting as he licked his lips. Lancelot was out of breath as well, and upon seeing the king smile out of pure love made his plan abrupt stop. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Lancelot bit his lower lip feeling greatly troubled. He shouldn't object if this was what the king really wished for.

Sonic purred with a smug smirk as he assumed it to be a submissive behavior.

Lancelot gasped as Sonic suddenly pushed him down to the king sized bed. He landed softly on the mattress and didn't have time to get up before the king secured the top. He looked down at his prey with a victorious grin.

"As I thought" A small kiss was placed on the ebony forehead. Lancelot couldn't believe this was happening. His heart pounded faster as he found himself at mercy. His rank was greatly lower than a king, he had no rights to reject. If he did anyways it would greatly hurt the king. Both breaking the promise and oath.

"Sonic.." The said hedgehog perked his ears. The hero expected some kind of fight for the top. Not that he was complaining. In fact, he enjoyed being in charge.

He was getting more confident as time passed and admired in the form beneath. Not did it for one second strike him as Lancelot. No his clouded mind was certain it was his rival.

"I didn't know you were this submissive though." Sonic chuckled causing the knight to growl, he did not approve to that! He was NOT by any means submissive!  
"That certainly isn't accurate my lord." He muttered tempted to take the top but held back.

"Oh? I thought you were going to serve me. Correct me if I am wrong." Sonic smugly smirked down at the other that felt lost.  
"You are not wrong...But I can't dominate you without permission..." He muttered and flinched as a finger traced his left inner thigh. Emerald eyes observed the reaction with a grin.

"Really?" Sonic purred as he settled between the legs. Lancelot tensed and quickly placed his hands on the peach chest ready to shove him away. The reaction amused the hero. He knew exactly how to play the other. A little game called 'how to drive him crazy'.

"So…" Sonic started and removed the finger to slowly separate the legs making sure the other was aware of his position.

Lancelot clenched his fists in frustration as he forced himself to stay put. Sonic was impressed, he was so sure that would be enough. Guess he had to push it a bit further, what a stubborn hedgehog…

"You are just going to allow me to devour you?" Sonic grinned at the blushing hedgehog that tried his hardest to remain calm.

"I.." Lancelot stopped he was out of words, he couldn't handle this position. A yelp escaped his mouth as hands stroke his inner thigh. He tightly shut his eyes in attempt to ignore it. Small pecks were placed on his muzzle forcing them to open them again.

The emerald eyes filled with love cleared his mind. This approach…it wasn't for him. Lancelot wasn't sure if it was hurt or guilt that filled his gut. All he knew was that he had to stop it.

"Sonic...We can't continue this..You are drunk." Lancelot said sternly with a scowl hoping it wouldn't harm his king.

Sonic abrupt stopped as he repeated the sentence in his head. Yes Shadow(as he thought) was right. His mind wasn't focused and could barely think straight. The knight could tell it made him upset but didn't let his expression falter.

With a defeated sigh he nodded before pulling away. Lancelot instantly closed his legs happy to be freed from such embarrassing position. He remained on the bed unsure if he should leave or not.

"Yeah…I don't want to be drunk on our first time! Thanks for stopping me." Sonic gave a thumb up already recovered from his disappointment.

Lancelot blushed embarrassed, things would never be the same! Unless the gal could wipe out his memory. Because Lancelot was sure he could forget this right?

The knight cleared his throat as trying to distract the king from what just occurred.

"Let's head off to bed shall we?"

"Stay with me." Sonic said in determination. Lancelot wasn't really surprised and sighed in defeat.

"Is that what you desire?" Lancelot asked but already knew the answer. The King let out a chuckle before nodding.  
"Of course! I mean every word of it! Besides..." Sonic got up on his feet before pulling off the sneakers and threw the gloves aside in no particular direction.  
"I want to cuddle you all night and smoother u with kisses whenever I like." The sentence returned the heat coursing through the Knight. How could this savior of Camelot make him feel so weird!? This wasn't normal!

"So be it." He replied not entirely against the idea. A small part of him in fact wanted it.

So without another word he removed his attire. Sonic jumped in joy before he crashed down to the bed again. As soon as Lancelot was done he pulled him down beside him ignoring the protest.

Sonic didn't bother with the blanket beneath. Having somebody beside you would give enough warmth through the night he was sure. Lancelot scowled as the king wrapped his arms around him.

He would have to leave when the king had fallen asleep. Nobody will ever hear about this! His thoughts got interrupted by purrs as the king settle down nuzzling him every now and then.  
"I love you...Shadow the hedgehog." Lancelot remained silent it was not him to reply. He was not this Shadow and he could only hope whoever this Shadow was could bring happiness to the pure hedgehog beside him. A sigh escaped as he back rubbed the cuddly hedgehog. There was nobody that could possibly dislike him right? So should he reply for him? It would have same effect no? It felt wrong yet right. He was certain Sonic would forget it all anyways. Gal wasn't a causal drink so he could risk it…

"I love you too Sonic the hedgehog." He received a loving kiss.  
"That goes without saying." Sonic chuckled before he let his eyeS shut and allow sleep to claim him.

Lancelot scowled, what a mess….


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Finished phew! This one is a bit shorter than the other two. Reviews always appreciated!:D I also really wanna know what you guys would rather see: LancelotXSonic ShadowXSonic! or both!**

* * *

"W..wake up..wake..up." The voice kept on going and was getting clearer every second. Half sleeping hedgehog curled in refusal. He did not want to get up! Nope his sleep was delayed by a certain King and was dead set recovering.

He felt weight on the mattress beside him as the intruder tried to find a new method.

"Lancelot.." The voice muttered getting rather impatient. The ebony ears flatten as if that would cancel the noise while the hands tugged the sheet in frustration.

This made the other chuckle amused and shifted on the bed to get comfortable.  
"If you don't get up...I will tickle you." No response, he didn't expect anyone to dare.

Empty threats hah! Or so he thought until hands snaked their way to a rather sensitive spot on his sides. He unwillingly spasm unprepared even though warned.

By reflex he swiftly uncurled sending a sucker punch that made direct contact to the soft underbelly of the person beneath the rib cage at a high velocity. Causing the ensuing force to press upward on the victim, leading to a sudden expulsion of air from the victim's mouth and lungs.

It sent the person off the mattress to crash down without mercy.

Lancelot scowled not entirely caring whom it was. Nobody disturbs him without consequences. His reputation was a well-known fact. So why the person ignored it was beyond him. Conclusion, the intruder had it coming.

That however changed as the victim owned a rather familiar blue hue. Rage immediately replaced by concern and fear. The intruder was none other than the king himself. Sonic was down on his fours eyes wide in panic. His lungs not provided with the oxygen it demanded. He cared little of the bruise that was forming on his chest. The pain was the least of his concern!

Hollow gasps wished to inhale but couldn't. This condition reminded him of the tedious water zones without bubbles nearby!

Lancelot wide awake got by his side rubbing his back in guilt.

"I am sorry! I am so so sorry!" The knight repeated as he tried to comfort the king. Unfortunately, wasn't exactly helping in fact made it all worse. Sonic didn't shove him away though, it was undeniable sweet coming from the Shadow look alike. Scratch the detail of whom made the sucker punch. Sonic would have chuckled if he wasn't so occupied trying to breathe.

Small coughs finally escaped him between the inhales. The back rubbing stopped to his disappointment.

"My lord..I..I didn't know it was you..I am deeply sorry."  
" ..y..y...you said that.." Sonic grin while his right hand turned to rub his paining abdomen. Lancelot sure knew how to punch! The strength equaled his rival when fights turned serious.  
Lancelot panicked, did he just break the promise? It was an accident! Acted on reflexes! It didn't count! Sonic wouldn't sentence him to death right? No…which meant he could make up for it.

"Don't..worry..I am not mad at you." He whispered trying to ease the knight that expressed emotion of fear. The blow could easily kill someone at best permanently injure the organs. That is if it wasn't him he hit. Lancelot have quite some reflexes huh...

"You..were still sleeping...because of me.." Lancelot froze, it all came back to him. He tried his hardest to prevent the blush to appear. Did he remember!? Reason he was tired was because he remained awake in the shared bed. Not entirely sure how long but at least an hour before he sneaked out.

"You remember?" Lancelot asked trying to hide the terror. Sonic sighed as he rubbed his head with an insecure smile.  
"Not really...but you are still in bed, which means I was handful." He snickered but gritted his teeth regretful when it spasm pain in the abdomen.  
Ebony ears lowered in shame upon seeing it. He was glad Sonic forgot though, it was for the best...

"You...were…but nothing I couldn't handle." Lancelot lied, sure he managed to escape. But he certainly wasn't in control through the entire event. He was about to give a helping hand as Sonic tried to stand but got rejected.

"I am fine, it's fine. You don't have to worry. It's not like the first time you punched me." Sonic reminded as he finally got up on his legs.

"I was following the wrong King back then. I deserve punishment." Lancelot flinched as Sonic grabbed his wrist to pull him up. He stumbled on his feet as the action wasn't expected.

"Nope! And don't protest, I am not changing my mind." Sonic smiled ignoring the pain that both throbbed his head and belly. The hangover sure knew how to torment! Not that it bothered him, no! Nothing could ruin his mood! For a really good reason!

"I wanted to say good bye before leaving." The revealed news put Lancelot in pure shock. Sonic was leaving...to his home world. The knight knew it would happen. He thought he was prepared, but pained chest said otherwise.

"You..you told everyone?" Lancelot was hoping to spend a bit more time with the King before he departed.  
"Yeah the people already know. You slept quite a bit and I really didn't want to wake you up. But I certainly wouldn't leave without a proper good bye." He finally let go of the Shadow look alike.

Sonic would miss him, not because he looked like Shadow...but it was really fun to spend time with the knight. Of course that appearance did help somewhat. Thinking of Shadow made him excited to return! Doubt his rival felt the same.

"I see that's is good news my lord. When are you leaving?" Lancelot didn't like this one bit but didn't show it.

"Now actually, Merlina is in the throne room with the spell set up." Sonic said eagerly and felt like running in circles to cool down the excitement. He was quite tired of this dimension. It was amazing at first but now it was wearing him off. At least he got the chance to taste that gal. It wasn't too bad as well.

"Alright let me put on my gear." Lancelot sighed as he quickly put on the gauntlets and sabatons. He decided to leave the armor along with arondight behind. He didn't forget the punishment plus would take a while to put it on. His ruby eyes scanned the King that this time tried to hide his excitement. Sonic certainly didn't have patience for that.

"Last there is a rotten egghead!" Sonic took off getting a head start. Lancelot chuckled before he followed the speedster. It wasn't much of a race nor did he catch up until he arrived. The room was crowded with mixed people. From nobles to advisors and commoners. Lancelot sent glares at people that tried to approach. It wasn't often he got out in public. Of course the guests would take an advantage to introduce themselves. The knight wanted nothing of it!

He felt like he was going to a funeral. Might as well be one! He would never see his King again. How could it not be upsetting?!

Sonic didn't take note of his "late" arrival. Lancelot was doomed to lose and didn't pay further attention. Something Lancelot wasn't too pleased about. The king was instead occupied speaking to the witch Merlina.

Lancelot still didn't fully trust the female after the whole fiasco she pulled. But if Sonic trusted her so could he? However, one wrong move and he will personally sentence her to death. Whenever Sonic like it or not.

With that in thought he approached his fellow knights that was closest to the speedster apart from Merlina. Either they given the privileges or not he didn't care. Lancelot gave a small nod to the two Knights. They at least wore armor and for the moment hid their features behind the visor. Allowing them to express whatever feeling they had at heart.

His ebony ears perked but still couldn't indicate what was said between the witch and hedgehog. It was too noisy and soundwaves bounced on the walls making it worse. Giving up hope hearing anything particular he scanned the room noticing the open space in front of the throne.

Merlina had spent time painting something that looked like a star on the floor. That owned several of different unfamiliar letters on the edges. The mark perplexed the knight. He knew quite a handful spells but this was foreign. The witch..or what some people called her wizard better know what she is doing. Lancelot felt unsettled but remained silent.

What took his interest was what Merlina was holding, a porcelain bowl with powder in it. The materials that required so much time to collect.

Lancelot raised an eye ridge, Merlina didn't use that when she summoned the hero. That made it all more suspicious. He sighed as he tried to calm his nerves. So he changed attention to the king that was having a small discussion with the levitating sword.

Caliburn needed to find a new wielder, something it wasn't really keen about…

"Alright everyone, it's time!" Merlina announced making everyone silent. They stood in a circle quite a bit distance from the spell mark. None wished to interfere and perhaps ruin the process. Sonic nodded and went to stand beside the witch. She already explained the procedure and knew what would come.  
Merlina muttered a few words as she threw the powder to the mark. As soon as it hit a flare appeared causing people to gasp. it soon started to grow in size as Merlina continue. The color went from red to purple but settle on blue. It soon began to slowly spin in a vertical circle. Everyone could agree that it was fascinating to look at. Soon it was in an oval shape and stopped spinning. The witch turned her attention to the King.

"Okay the portal will be up for five minutes. Time to say farewell." She gave a sad smile that Sonic reflected. He hated to say good bye, especially if it meant he would never meet again. Eyes was on the King as he got in front of the portal before turning to the spectators.  
"It's been amazing here in Camelot! I really enjoyed meeting every single one of you.." He noticed how the crowded audience began to reveal their true emotions of the ordeal. It hurt his heart to see everyone so...sad. But he couldn't stay.

"I decided that Caliburn along with Percival will be in charge for the time being until a new king arise as true withholder of Caliburn. I can assure you that Camelot is in safe hands." Sonic said and he believed every second of it. The smith that looked like Tails was in tears. Ever since Sonic showed up his skills had been recognized. Now he felt at loss but had to stay strong however found no power to hide the tears.

"So...who wants a good bye hug?" Sonic asked unsure how this was done but went with his version. Hands was instantly up in the air making him laugh. This was probably the first time Sonic ever felt like a teddy bear. Not the suffocating hugs he got from Amy no it was gentle and respectful. In short sent their regards and blessings. Hoping his future fare well and share how much they would miss him.

Sonic comforted the twin tailed fox whom sobbed in his chest. This was a sad good bye but probably not as bad as it was for Lancelot.

His fellow Knights already finished of what they wished to say. But him...he didn't want to say good bye. No he refused to acknowledge it. He remained frozen and didn't approach to give any sort of farewell. The expression was cold and unreadable while his inside was in turmoil.

The knight was positive that yesterday wasn't the reason for this. No he was a loyal knight and knew his place to this new king. To say good bye was to accept his death. Gone, no longer part of this world.

Sonic finally finished the rest but knew something was off. It soon clicked as his most loyal knight Lancelot came to mind. This bothered him, even Shadow would say good bye in his position. Maybe the two wasn't as similar as he thought. His eyes soon located the hedgehog glad he hadn't left. Guess he had to make that proper farewell whenever Lancelot liked it or not.

"Hey where did that polite attitude go?" Sonic asked when he was in front of the knight. Lancelot replied with a shrug not wanting to speak up and lose the facade. Sonic rolled his eyes and brought him into a warm hug.

"I will miss you too." That almost made his emotions slip in tears. No he couldn't allow it, a knight do not cry! But his arms soon found themselves embracing the King nevertheless. The hero soon pulled away with a sad smile.

"Oh I almost forgot! You can wear your stuff again. Punishment served." Sonic chuckled as his mind confused him as Shadow again.

The knight nodded but didn't really care about his missing attire.  
"I hope you don't forget us my lord." He forced out glad his voice didn't break half way. Or better yet show any kind of emotion.  
"I could hardly forget any of you. Besides that lovely bruise left here" he pointed at his belly with a grin.

"Will be quite a reminder." Lancelot allowed a small smile to show. Sure he harmed the King but knowing he wouldn't forget him anytime soon made him happy. The expression made Sonics heart flutter. Being with Lancelot for a short time made him realize his feelings a lot better. Perhaps it was time to make a move on his rival..  
"Sonic..it's time." Merlina interrupted as it was reaching the limit. Minutes sure pass fast! Sonic nodded before he returned to the portal.  
"Good bye everyone!" He made a last wave before he entered the blue void. This made Lancelot flinch as a memory flashed his mind.

 _"I promise you Sonic the hedgehog..to always be there when you need me. I will protect you from any harm I guarantee your safety. You deserve to be the ruler...my ruler."_

He swore to be there! Lancelot would never break a promise! Sonic may not remember it but he certainly does! Lancelot activated his skates and before anyone could stop him entered the portal.


End file.
